intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrogosii V
The Arrogosii Society is heavily influenced on the Theocracy of Arrog, its here he has a temple in Mezzalina City Arrogosii V is a moon of the Bellis, and is the soverign planet of the Arrogos Sector. Terrain Arrogosii V is a very mountainous moon, considered divided by multiple ranges that make almost of the moon. There is a total of 4 major oceans, that inter-connect with each other and divide the moon up into 3 continents. One continent on the Moon is considered significant, named the Coulborn Region, the region is home to all of the Arrogosiian Settlements. The name Coulborn was given according to their culture as "Tranquility" which does fit the location as most of the settlements of the region are built around the equator of the moon which is considered temperate and calm. Climate The climate of Arrogosii V is considered a temperate standard, except it doesn't have a single tropical biome according to Republic Geologists. The reason for this is that Bellis is in the habitable zone, but at the same time is a moon that orbits Bellis. It is also considered that Arrogosii doesn't have a tilt on it's axis like mostly other planets, so it's heat evenly distributed which can prevent such biomes to form. Founding Arrogosii V was founded not by the Republic's colonization nor the Zecropolian, it was founded by its native species, the Arrogossiians. They are a Theocratic culture that worships Arrog, a deity that brought the native Arrogosii to the moon from their devastated homeworld of Bellis, Bellis after being struck by a comet many eons ago suffered a complete collapse of its ecosystem, almost accepting death, the Arrogosii thought they were gone along with Bellis, however an unknown diety which they called Arrog. Arrog guided the survivors of Bellis to the far moon of the planet called Arrogosii V. As the Arrogosii developed in its own evolution, they continued to worship Arrog. Here the Arrogossiians settled in an area of the moon's equator called the Coulborn Region here the Capital of Mezzalina City is located. Arrogosiians The Arrogosiians, a near canine people that were once able to traverse the planet via the thick trees that dot the equatorial latitudes of the moon. They began to expand/evolve into the world when they founded their first city of Albatross, which is located on the outer reaches of the Coulborn Region. Much like the native evolutionary chain, the Arrogosiians feared the Erethuxi, a monster predator that hunted the Arrogosiians as food. They decided to build their cities in the middle of rivers with strong fortifications since the Erethuxi hunted the Arrogosiians along the riverfronts. The first settlement Albatross however was much bigger than it was expected, the inhabitants of the city soon grew beyond river island, which made the people of Albatross vulnerable to the Erethuxi. Eventually the city of Albatross fell to the Erethuxi attacks making it completely isolated to the world. Any surviving Arrogossiians were scattered amongst the outskirts of Albatross, fearing the Erethuxi will hunt them down, the surviors fled to the more equatorial region of the Coulborn Region. Here they founded a massive settlement built on chain of bayland archipelago called the Coulborn Chain. These chains of bayland archipelago helped established a massive fortification city they now call Mezzalina City. Its from the Mezzalina City, they greatly expanded the city to massive proportions greatly fortifying the city to prevent the Erethuxi from climbing the walls and hunting the Arrogosiians. Equatorial Cities "So how do you say it? again Arrogesi? '"Arrogosii!" "Arogoso? "' '''"Arrogosii!!" '''Arregosii?? "Arrogosii!"''' ''"Look I'm trying my best to understand your planet's name," '' ''"Typical Republic words not respecting the name of Arrog" '' ''-A common misunderstanding with the Arrogosiians and Spacers Since the Arrogosiians live in the equatorial latitudes of the moon, they built a major metropolis which later becomes the significant appearence of Arrogosii V, this major metropolis became known as Mezzalina City which means "Mesa's City" which according to the Theocracy of Arrogosii, Arrog gave birth to a daughter named Mesa, who gave up her life to save the native Arrogosii whom she loved to get them to the Equatorial latitudes of the moon. The natives grieve striken at this dedicated their capital city to Mesa who later on along with her parent has a temple within Mezzalina City. The Equatorial Metropolis of Mezzalina spans almost the entire equator almost giving an image from space that one half of the moon's equator is all one big city. Unlike most cities across the galaxy, Mezzalina isn't industrialized its more of a large commercial city adapting to its enviroment. Being in an Equatorial City, the entire city is all divided into many canals that makes it a normal form of traffic. These canals also allow easy flowing natural rivers that the equator creates to flow right into the city. Along with Mezzalina being the dominant and major city. 2 other cities dot the landscape but these cities serve as outpost cities and border the outer regions of the Coulborn Region. First city to the far southern edge of the Coulborn Region, is Hallowport , as much said, Hallowport is a fairly average sized city that allows all access those approaching Arrogosii from the southern latitudes, and allows any farmers that brave the southern plains for food and shelter. Its iconic to the Arrogosii due to massive pillar temple that makes it's center piece in the city. To the far north of the Coulborn Region is the first settlement the Arrogosii first built on the moon. In the far northern region of Coulborn lies Albatross , Albatross meaning "Beautiful Range" which makes the city unique. Surrounding the city is the outreaches of the Coulborn Mountains that is divided by the Albatrossi River. Here the city gets an abundant rainfall from the equator, being on man made island, the Arrogosii built Albatross on an elevated platform that'll prevent the flooding of the river to overwelhm them. Albatross serves as the northern entrance to the Coulborn for any farmers that dare to grow food in the northern latitudes. Arrog? The Diety of Arrogosii Arrog according to the natives of Arrogosii V appeared infront of the natives when they were still on Bellis. The planet was struck by a comet and according to ancient records, the planet was going through a massive ecological extinction. The surviving people which were the Arrogosii were forced to retreat off world but they were unable to. Somehow in the midst of the extinction with Bellis's ecosystem being devastated quickly, an unknown figure to which it said it's name was Arrog directed the surviving natives to the moon by shooting an "Arrow" to the moon that connected Bellis to the moon allowing the natives to travel to Arrog before it was too late. In exchange for their survival, Arrog wanted to be remembered in their history, and so they did by naming themselves after Arrog himself thus the origin of the Arrogosii came from, according to their texts. Zecropolian Invasion Sometime around 2349 GRS, the Planet of Arrogosii V became the target of interest in the beginning years of the Zecropolian War. The Zecropolian Hegemony came out of their section of space and began their invasion of the Republic Territory, this invasion started suddenly and without warning. The Arrogosiians predicted such an attack but what they couldn't do was prepare in time. So in matter of days Arrogosii V was ravaged, Mezzalina City burned to the ground with the Zecropolian Invasion. Within the year the Zecropolian Occupation, Mezzalina City was greatly rebuilt but it's history was wiped cleaned, the Tower of Arrog was replaced with corporate tower, while Mesa's Boulder was shattered by the Zecropolians. This massive destruction of Arrogosiian Culture sent massive shockwaves across the Galaxy. When the Republic got word of the Arrogosiian Cultural Destruction they sent immediate action to the moon, but when the Republic Third Fleet arrived over only to find Arrogosii V completely abandoned of the enemy, but the damage was done just enough for the Republic to see how much the Zecropolians transformed the planet. Much of the Arrogosiian Culture was destroyed and replaced with Corporate and or Economic structures, much of Mezzalina still laid in ruins and with much of the city destroyed, the Republic couldn't do anything. They sent relief efforts to the moon but all it did was show that the Republic couldn't re-act in time. Soon pleas from Arrogosii rallied out across Republic, and this plunged the entire Territory into the Zecropolian War. Trivia 1) The name Arrogosii in Tretstonian Basic is Au'raraoogroosaii' which means the "Son of the Arrow" which ironically coicides with the belief of Arrog, who shot an "Arrow" bridge that connected Bellis to Arrogosii V. This arrow bridge is actually a rare phenonemon on Arrogosii where it orbits gets close enough to Bellis that its atmosphere is shared. This is later blacked out in order to respect the Arrogosii Traditions. 2) Despite how populus the moon is, the people remain soverign to their own rules, but accept help and representation in the Galactic Senate. 3) Even though the name is Arrogosii V, Bellis only has 2 moons, and its oribital history proves that it only had 2 moons, Arrogosii V and Ordan-Bel, the term five was added for the Republic due to many spacers mispronouncing the moon's name as Arrossii which is a planet located in the Corporate Space, and for the number of times it took for spacers to pronunce the name. 4) Mezzalina City is located just 5' N off true Equator latitude, but it shares its respect with the natives Category:Planets Category:Republic